1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic EL material and an organic EL device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, organic electroluminescence (EL) displays, which are one type of image displays, have been actively developed. Unlike a liquid crystal display and the like, the organic EL display is a so-called self-luminescent display in which holes and electrons injected from an anode and a cathode are recombined in a light-emitting layer to thus emit a light from a light-emitting material including an organic compound of the light-emitting layer, thereby displaying an image.
An example of a general light-emitting device may include an organic EL device that includes an anode, a hole transport layer disposed on the anode, a light-emitting layer disposed on the hole transport layer, an electron transport layer disposed on the light-emitting layer, and a cathode disposed on the electron transport layer. Holes injected from the anode may be transported into the light-emitting layer via the hole transport layer, and electrons may be injected from the cathode, and then transported into the light-emitting layer via the electron transport layer. The holes and the electrons injected into the light-emitting layer recombine to generate excitons within the light-emitting layer. The organic EL device emits a light by using light generated by radiation and non-activation of the excitons. The organic EL device may be changed in various forms from the above-described configuration.